


Painfully Shy

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anxious Yachi Hitoka, Attempt at Humor, Barista Kiyoko, F/F, First Meetings, Florist Yachi, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Humor, Pastel Yachi Punk Kiyoko, Shy Shimizu Kiyoko, Social Anxiety, at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: After a somewhat hectic morning comprised of an awkward run-in with her next-door neighbor, spilling her coffee on her new baby blue skirt, and missing her train, Hitoka was starting to believe the universe was stopping her from making it to work on time. Then, as she booked it down the street to the flower shop, she realized that she’d left her bento for lunch on the train.





	Painfully Shy

_Oh, shoot. I’m late._

After a somewhat hectic morning comprised of an awkward run-in with her next-door neighbor, spilling her coffee on her new baby blue skirt, and missing her train, Hitoka was starting to believe the universe was stopping her from making it to work on time. Then, as she booked it down the street to the flower shop, she realized that she’d left her bento for lunch on the train.

_Great, no coffee and no food._

She pushed open the doors, seeing Hinata and Yamaguchi already hard at work (read: sitting around the counter, flipping through garden magazines).

“Yachi-san!” Hinata called out, smiling like the sun. “You’re here!”

She nodded, giving a wave. “Hi, Hinata-kun. Yamaguchi-kun.”

“Yacchan,” Yamaguchi greeted. “No coffee or lunch?”

She shook her head. “Spilled coffee, forgot lunch,” she sighed, sinking down on her chair at the counter. “I’m hungry and exhausted. I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Oh, Yacchan, you’re here! Good.” Takeda came out from the back room, same gentle smile as always. “Did you say you forgot coffee and lunch?”

She nodded. “Yes. No excuse for being late, though. I’m sorry, senpai.”

He waved off the apology. “It’s alright. We all have bad days. Why don’t you run with Hinata on his break to the café next door, okay? I don’t want you dead on your feet all day! Mother’s Day is coming up; it’s a pretty busy day.”

Yamaguchi reached over the counter to adjust Yachi’s flower crown. “We’ve gotta take care of our favorite manager!”

“Ooh, I’m telling Kyoutani-san on you,” Hitoka teased.

Yamaguchi laughed. “He already knows.”

 

“C’mon, Yacchan! I promise their coffee’s the best,” Hinata vowed, pulling Hitoka into the café.

She didn’t like new environments, and ordering from other people made her anxious. It didn’t help when she realized the woman at the counter was decked out in piercings and had a red streak in her silky, black hair. Her eyeliner was smudged, and she was wearing a choker with studs on it.

Hitoka squeaked. Was it possible to find someone terrifying and attractive all at once?

“Come on, Yachi-san,” Hinata groaned, sensing her anxiety. “I’ll order for you. What do you want?”

She quickly whispered her order, then hid behind him while he ordered a coffee from the scary, pretty lady.

 _Kiyoko_ read her nametag, and it was a name Hitoka vowed to remember forever. Even if she didn’t think she’d ever be brave enough to talk to her.

Hinata was a whole different story, apparently.

“So… _Kiyoko_ -san! How long’ve you worked here?”

The barista froze, eyes widening. “I’ve – uh – a year or so?” Her voice was so soft and quiet, Hitoka actually had to strain to hear.

“Cool, cool!” Hinata chirped on, not noticing or not caring that she seemed shy. “This is my coworker, Yachi! We work at the flower shop next door! You should stop in sometime! You know, Mother’s Day is coming up and all that! Yacchan can help you make the perfect bouquet! She’s fluent in flower language!”

Kiyoko seemed to notice Hitoka standing there for the first time, and a pink blush spread across her cheeks.

“I suppose – I suppose I should stop by sometime this week, then,” she murmured.

“Don’t come in too soon!” Hitoka blurted out. Realizing how _rude_ that was, she quickly amended, “ _Or the flowers will wilt oh my god – I didn’t mean – because – oh my god–_ ”

Hinata grabbed their drinks and lunch before pulling Hitoka out of the café. “Usually, she even knows how to speak like a real person! Promise!”

Hitoka screamed into her hands when they got back outside. “She was so pretty!”

“Yeah,” Hinata laughed. “You good?”

“ _No_ , I totally messed it up. I need to quit my job and change my name and move to another continent!”

He rolled his eyes and pushed the flower shop door open. “Yeah, okay, sure. Come on, let’s get you caffeinated, Yachi-san.”

 

The next day, Hitoka got her coffee from the café. She wanted to apologize for her awful social skills, so she figured that maybe, if Kiyoko was working, she could try to do that.

Sure enough, the beautiful, punk woman was at the counter.

Hitoka quickly squeaked out her order, almost missing the smile that Kiyoko flashed her.

“About yesterday,” she said before she lost her nerve, “I’m sorry. I’m just – please, come by, any time you want! We have so many flowers for so many occasions, and we’d love to have you as a customer. I didn’t mean to–”

“Yachi-san, was it?” came that soft voice again.

“Yes?”

Kiyoko huffed a laugh and handed Hitoka her coffee. “I’ll stop by after my shift today, okay?”

Hitoka nodded mutely before heading back to the flower shop.

Yamaguchi was sitting on the counter, spritzing a succulent pot with water. “Hey, Yacchan!”

“Hi, Yamaguchi,” she greeted, slumping into her chair.

“You got coffee next door again?”

She nodded. “I had to apologize for making an ass out of myself to the barista,” she explained. “Man, I hate being anxious. Everything that comes out of my mouth is just, stupid.”

“I feel that,” Yamaguchi agreed. He grabbed a flower that had fallen loose and put it behind Yachi’s ear. “For your aesthetic.”

“Thank you, dear.”

 

Just as Kiyoko had promised, she came into the shop later that afternoon.

“Hey, welcome to – Kiyoko-san! Hi!” Hinata greeted, rushing over to meet her. “What can I help you with?”

She blushed under the attention – Hitoka totally got that. The first few times around Hinata were like being thrown into direct sunlight.

“I’m – I’m just here to see Yachi-san, actually. Maybe leave with a small, low-maintenance houseplant?”

Hinata nodded in understanding. “I appreciate your honesty! Yachi-san is right over there!”

Yachi gave a shy wave, wondering where she should look as Kiyoko came closer. _Should I look at her? Is that creepy? What about the counter? The flowers? Or is that rude? Oh, god, I’m staring, what do I do?_

“Hi,” Kiyoko said, almost in a whisper.

“Hey,” Hitoka squeaked. “I – um, hello. Hi. Welcome.”

Kiyoko giggled behind her hand. “I have to confess something.”

“Y-yeah?”

“You’re adorable, Yachi-san,” Kiyoko said, leaning in like it was a secret. “But I’m horrible at talking to cute girls.”

“ _Me too_!” Hitoka gasped, leaning forward too quickly herself and knocking foreheads with Kiyoko. “Ack! Sorry! See, this is what I mean!”

“You think I’m cute?” Kiyoko asked, amused.

“Well, no,” Hitoka admitted. “More like – I mean – you’re so _beautiful_! And intimidating. I feel like I’ll never be able to talk like a normal person to you.”

Kiyoko hummed. “That seems like quite the conundrum.”

“I mean, my anxiety usually does the talking for me, but once I get stressed, there’s just no turning off the rambling, and it’s horribly embarrassing! I haven’t been on a date for over two years because of my tendency to overshare when I get nervous and–”

“Yachi-san?”

Hitoka slapped a hand over her mouth and nodded.

Kiyoko breathed a laugh and pulled her hand away. “It’s okay. I just thought you should know that I am interested in taking you on a date. I don’t mind if you ramble or overshare. I’m not good at talking, myself. It will probably be a very awkward first date.”

Hitoka simply nodded again.

“Is that a yes to the date, or a yes to the awkwardness?”

“Both,” she replied. “I – here, you can have my number. Um, I’m free every evening this week, so, whenever you’re good, I’m good.”

Kiyoko beamed at her. “Great! Then, I’ll meet you here at seven on Thursday?”

Hitoka smiled. “Yeah! Yes, that’s perfect.”

“Great. I’ll see you then, Yachi-san.”

“Hitoka,” she offered. “You can call me Hitoka, if you want.”

Kiyoko’s smile softened. “Hitoka-chan. I’ll see you Thursday.”

Once Kiyoko was out of the shop, Hitoka squealed and hugged Hinata.

“I got a date!”

“I believed in you!” Hinata cheered, picking her up. “And she’s so pretty, Yachi-san! I’m jealous!”

“Pft, _why_?” Yamaguchi snorted, pruning the rose bush. “It’s not like you haven’t been flirting with that Kageyama guy for months.”

Hinata turned red. “I have _not_!”

“Really? Because he’s coming in right now.”

“ _Kageyama-kun_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
